


Merciful Service

by MrCynical



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boobjobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCynical/pseuds/MrCynical
Summary: Faced with low morale, Overwatch is struggling to bring new recruits. Mercy is charged with finding a way to raise morale, and comes to an interesting conclusion on how to do so.





	Merciful Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was done mostly because I was annoyed I didn't get the Combat Medic Ziegler skin. Please enjoy!

Dr. Angela Ziegler stood before the crowd of Overwatch initiates, who were mostly silent aside from the occasional grumble. There were a large number of them there, perhaps 75 of Overwatch’s newest agents stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Due to the nature of Overwatch’s activities, it was important to keep up morale, so the organization regularly did events to keep spirits high. Initially, it was a questions and answers panel for the bright new faces of this new Overwatch to ask about their idols. However, as time went on and the faces became less bright and more familiar, the troops grew less and less interested in their life stories. As such, Morrison had ordered Mercy to address the crowd and find out how to raise morale.

 

“Whatever they ask for, give it to them. We’re at a critical point in the fight against Talon, and the last thing we need is low morale,” Jack Morrison, now calling himself Soldier 76, had informed her. Based on what she had seen on her field missions, he was correct: Talon had lost nearly every recent battle, most recently in London with their attempt to wipe out the Omnics of the King's Row district. However, they had come very close to achieving their goal, having been mere meters from the detonation site. They were only stopped when Tracer had thrown her signature pulse bomb on the payload at the last second, damaging the EMP beyond repair. Along with the near-failure in the UK, there were high casualties at the battles in Dorado, Mexico and China with Li Jang Tower, leaving morale on the decline.

 

Mercy approached the microphone quietly. She was dressed in her usual Valkyrie Swift Response suit, the angelic halo seemingly glowing in the bright light of the room. She cleared her throat softly into the microphone to draw the crowd’s attention. She gave a small smile and started.

 

“Hello initiates, as many of you know, I am Dr. Angela Ziegler. Commander Morrison has asked me to raise your morale, and so I would like to ask you what I can do to help you. Do we have any suggestions?”

 

The crowd muttered among itself, no one stepping forward. Someone shouted, “Lucio works for Overwatch, right? Have him do a concert here!”, leaving the crowd cheering.

 

Mercy frowned. “I am sorry, but he’s currently deployed in Nepal. Perhaps when he comes back it can be arranged?” She knew before she finished her sentence that they would be displeased. It was no surprise when the booing started. “Could something else be arranged?” She called out over the booing.

 

“Yeah, you can suck my dick!” Someone else yelled from the crowd, causing Mercy to blush as her imagination had her picturing herself doing the act as soon as she heard it. The crowd quieted down, shocked that someone would say that to one of their superiors. “You sluts run around in skin-tight suits taking the glory while we get shot at and nobody pays attention to us!”

 

“If you’re sorry, you’ll let us fuck you! Otherwise, I quit!” Another called from somewhere in the room. This drew a cheer from the crowd, leaving Mercy’s face deeply red. While she certainly knew about her looks, she hadn’t ever been so brazenly propositioned before.

 

“A-are you serious?!” She stammered out. The cheer from the crowd told her yes.

 

“LET US FUCK YOU OR WE QUIT, LET US FUCK YOU OR WE QUIT” They chanted.

 

Mercy turned away from the microphone and activated her com link with Morrison. “Jack, do you hear this? They… they want me to have sex with them.”

 

“I do, Angela. This is completely unacceptable. I’m sorry. Get out of there, we’ll find more recruits.”

 

Despite the certainty in his words, Angela had seen the reports of initiates. They had been receiving less and less initiates over the years, and they were down to only about 600 initiates, and about 20 proper agents. Even looking just a few dozen initiates would be crippling.

 

“Jack, we both know we can’t afford to lose any more initiates. If me… servicing them is what is required, I will do it.” Mercy stated firmly. Soldier 76 said nothing for a moment.

 

“Only you, Angela. Only you.”

 

Mercy turned back towards the chanting crowd, exhaled, and spoke into the microphone. “Very well. I’m at your service.” She said with much more confidence than she was feeling. The crowd erupted in cheers.

 

“Holy shit, she’s actually gonna do it?!” Someone yelled excitedly. Mercy, still blushing heavily, reached to her back with one hand, pressing a scanner that depressurized the suit, allowing her to pull off her chest-plate. With the other hand, she gripped the yellowish orange loin cloth that hung in front of her. To her embarrassment, shame, and even arousal, when the chest-plate fell and she removed the cloth, it revealed her bare double-d breasts and her camel-toed vagina, exposing that the great Dr. Ziegler didn’t wear any clothes under her Valkyrie suit. Once again, the crowd cheered.

 

“Show us your ass, slut!”

 

She complied, removing the cloth hanging behind her, turning around and bending over to give the crowd what they wanted. She was beginning to grow wet from being exposed like this, leaving a darkening stain on her orange leggings. She heard someone let out a whistle at the site, making her sex twitch slightly. She had to grip her ass tightly to resist the urge to start fingering herself. She began to speak saying, “Please come up in an orderly fashion, and I will see to you shortly,” before she began to pull down her leggings, placing them with the chest-plate and cloth. This left her wearing only the halo, wings, and some of the main suit, naked from the waist down and her chest exposed.

 

The first man approached her, fishing his cock out of his pants. He was a tall man with brown hair, wearing the usual outfit for initiates. He looked pleasantly surprised as he approached Mercy. “Damn, doc… this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Mercy smiled sheepishly, still blushing, before asking, “What can I do to help?”

 

“I’m sorry to be crude, but… could you suck me off?” He looked almost as bashful as she was feeling. What were the odds she’d do such a gentleman first?

 

“It’s fine. Look’s like I’ll be taking care of you today…” She said, looking at his member. She sunk to her knees, resting her rear on her ankles, her face inches away from his hardening length. Angela was quite experienced when it came to giving head, as Genji could testify. The thought stilled her for a moment. Genji and her had a mutual agreement: they could both sleep with whomever they wanted, so long as they didn’t get attached. This would help her as she dealt with what came next. She smelled his musk, putrid yet intoxicating, and then she took him in. She started with its head, taking it in just enough to suck it gently, her lips soft against him. She took a few more inches in, dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft while pulling her lips back and forth to please the top. She took him in fully, glancing up to see him smiling distantly as he held her head firmly, but not rough. She appreciated how considerate he was being, as she doubted most of the others would be nearly this gentle.

 

Mercy pulled off of him with a soft ‘pop’, and then spoke. “Could you kneel slightly, please? I’d like to thank you for being so considerate.” She said with a smile. The man nodded, panting slightly, and lowered himself a bit. She took her breasts in her hands, raised them slightly, and cushioned his dick between her tits before pushing them up and down repeatedly. She took the head in with her mouth, sucking him. She dragged her tongue around his dick, planting a kiss on it. This pushed him over the edge, shooting a load right into Mercy’s mouth. This caught the Swiss doctor off guard, as she reflexively pulled back, leaving him to shoot a load into the air before it landed on her face and breasts, and one final load into her mouth as she quickly took him in again to finish him off. She swallowed his to loads, cleaned his dick with her tongue, and then let him out once more. He staggered back slightly, causing Mercy to rise and prepare to catch him. However, he regained his balanced, gasped out a “thank you” and wandered back towards the crowd, which had apparently been cheering. Angela hadn’t even noticed them in the heat of the moment, nor how wet she had became. She had become sopping wet, leaving a small puddle of her excitement on the floor. As she realized the crowd was there, watching, her blush returned full-force. She noticed many of them had their phones out, recording her slutty display, and she had no doubt that her face would be on every porn site in the world in mere hours. She also noticed that she didn’t care. Wiping the last of her first partner’s cum off of her face, she addressed the crowd.

 

“Next?”

 

This man was a little shorter, with black hair. She began to open her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out he turned her around and bent her over before shoving his dick into her soaking cunt, making her cry out in pleasure. She was forced to the ground, ass in the air and head down as her sex got pounded. She couldn’t suppress a loud moan as his dick slammed into her sensitive flesh over and over again, leaving her drooling onto the floor as she was lost in a haze of pleasure. While she of course wasn’t a virgin, she hadn’t had anyone properly inside her for months, and never so roughly. It thrilled her to be used this way. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting of pain, causing her to yelp before turning around to find the man slapping her ass. His strike left a red handprint on her thick rear, adding to her arousal.

 

Mercy realized that if she did them one at a time, she would be there forever. “I can service more people, if necessary. Please come up in groups of three.” Three people got onto the stage quickly, all trying to get to Mercy first. There were two blond men, possibly twins, and a thin Asian woman with black hair. The woman reached her first, pulling Mercy up by her shoulders and drawing her into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Mercy’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as the younger woman’s tongue wrestled with hers. She hadn’t had girl-on-girl action in years, not since that night with Tracer after they foiled Null Sector’s uprising. The woman broke the kiss and looked at her with her green eyes.

 

“I’ve dreamed of this ever since I saw you...you’re beautiful… I-I want you to lick my vagina please…” She shyly whispered out. She was blushing even harder than Mercy, and couldn’t look her in the eye anymore. Clearly the young woman had a crush on the doctor, which made her smile as she ran her fingers on the other woman’s cheeks.

 

“I understand, and I’d be happy to help.” Angela stated, planting a kiss on the woman’s bottom lip. She felt the woman shiver at the touch as she pulled down the uniform’s pants and the underwear beneath, revealing that she was wet, dripping slightly. The two men caught up to her then, looking disappointed when they saw her already servicing the other woman. “Don’t worry, I can multitask. You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, trying to look her in the eyes despite the mind-numbing pleasure she was receiving.

 

“N-no, not at all… this will sound bad, but… could I record you doing this?” she squeaked out. Mercy made a note to recommend a session with her later to see about that shyness and possible anxiety. For the moment though, she nodded.

 

“You may, considering everyone is already recording this, but thank you for asking.

 

The two men took out their members, the good doctor taking them into each hand. She began massaging their shafts, running her thumb along the underside and using the rest of her hand to pull them up and down, her touch soft warm and welcoming. She stroked them, one on her left and the other on her right, as she looked up at the shy girl above her, a phone in her hand pointed at the doctor inches away from her sex, and licked her pussy slowly, dragging her tongue along the soaked slit and flicking at her clit. She moaned out in pleasure, using Mercy’s iconic halo to hold the Swiss woman’s head there. Angela planted a kiss on her folds, sticking her tongue in between them and moving it up and down, leaving the woman gasping and moaning as she pushes the doctor further in. Meanwhile, the man fucking her groaned and pulled back, cumming in her, but only enough to leave a cream-pie. Mercy was not worried though, as the same nanomachines that healed her in battle were also programmed to prevent pregnancies, just in case. She moaned into the woman she was eating out as she hit her orgasm at the same time, squirting out onto the floor. The only thing keeping her up was the hand lifting her halo, her grip on to two cocks in her hands tightening as she rode it out, continuing to service her three “patients” throughout it. At the end of her orgasm, she gasped as she felt cold marker going across her flesh. The man had put five tally marks on her left thigh, and on her right thigh he wrote “Tight cunt” with an arrow mark pointing to her cream-pied pussy. She wouldn’t see it yet however, simply feeling the marker on her skin. Then, she squeaked as he stuffed half the marker in her ass.

 

“Thanks for being a cum-dump, slut!” He called as he left, leaving her with her bare ass in the air. She simply continued to service the initiates, dragging her tongue down her slit and jacking off the two men on either side of her. She drew her mouth away from the shy girl for a moment, taking in the tip of the docks with her mouth for a few moments each before returning to the girl in front of her. Said woman was moaning and gasping, pushing Mercy’s face into her sopping cooch, leaving splotches of wetness on her. The doctor picked up the pace of her hands and tongue, making her three patients come close to climaxing. She licked once, twice, thrice more, and then she sucked the woman’s clit, bringing her to an orgasm. She squirted onto Mercy’s face, flooding her mouth with her juices and covering her face with the rest. Between the hot woman giving them both a hand job, the orgasming woman next to them, and the fact that said hot woman had eaten the other out right in front of them, the two men came, splattering the Swiss doctor on both sides with their cum. Mercy struggled to swallow, fearing that she might actually drown in ejaculate. It would be a rather inelegant end for the woman who cured death. She managed, however, drinking in the last drop with a smile. Getting onto her knees shakily, the three leaving with a wave, she called out once more:

 

“Next?”

Hours later…

 

As the last man blew his load inside Mercy, she moaned out in relief. 47 tally marks lined her things and a pair of medical crosses drawn over her nipples, along with various slogans written on her flesh in marker, such as “Slut of the Game” on the top of her rack, “Fuck Me Stupid :)” on her right thigh, “Blowjob Angel” on her left cheek, and “Property of Overwatch” on her stomach, the circle of the logo painted around her rather filled vagina, with two lines meeting at her slit to form the rest of it. Her favorite though was written on her ass, playing off her catchphrase with “Heroes Never Dry!”. Over the last few hours, she’d fucked 47 people, giving 20 blowjobs/titjobs, five handjobs, performing cunnilingus 4 times, and gotten cream-pied 16 times. Even despite the over a dozen men that had used her as a cock-sheath that night, thanks to the healing effect of the nano-machines, she was still as tight as she was before this, keeping her pussy from becoming loose. After about the tenth person, she stopped bothering to try and clean herself, leaving her practically covered head to toe in semen, matting her hair and painting her skin. Her hot breath smelled of ejaculate, a reminder of the activities of the day. The man had her ride him, and after finishing inside her, he had his phone out. Angela had figured that there was no coming back from this anyways, so awhile back she had started posing for the pictures. Here, she held out two peace signs on her sides, allowing a full shot of her cum-drenched, body-writing covered body.

 

“It’s done, Jack. They’ve been… satisfied.” Mercy panted into her commlink.

 

“You’ve done Overwatch a great service, Angela. Thank you, I’m sure this couldn’t have been easy for you.” Soldier 76 replied.

 

As she pulled herself off the man and collected her long-since-shed clothes, she thought about what would come next. She dreaded to think about what would happen to her reputation. Would she go from Dr. Angela Ziegler, PHD, to Angela Ziegler, Overwatch’s Whore? Would she still be able to do her work? Did this act actually help at all? Mercy sighed, entering one of Symmetra’s teleporters to skip to her private quarters, preparing a hot shower as she took off the remainder of the cum-stained armor. She would have to deal with those possibilities in a few days. Now, however, she simply wanted a warm shower, her favorite tea, and to enjoy the rest of her night.

***

To her shock, the following days and weeks were a torrent of good news. First, the day after her display, there were hundreds, if not thousands of applications to join Overwatch. Clearly her act had inspired a great many to join the organization. Next, while she was expecting her medical career to be ruined, the opposite was true. Apparently the shy woman she pleasured had breast cancer, and when she went to an appointment about it, it had gone into remission by 65%. Upon closer examination, it was found that some of the nano-machines in Mercy’s body had been transferred during sex and was helping to kill the tumor. Despite the multiple sex tapes of her, the recently discovered treatment for cancer kept her in good graces with the medical field. Genji had been hesitant for a few days, but after she explained why she did it, he came around. Lastly, a few weeks afterward, Mercy found she had been mailed a number of envelopes from various porn companies, each apparently sending her royalties for making them incredibly popular sites in recent weeks.

  
Angela laid back in her chair, wearing her favorite robe. Perhaps things would go right for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Genji/Mercy because that seems to be the way canon is going, at least with the comics. I'm fine with other ships, just went with what seemed most likely.
> 
> Just for fun, I decided to come up with ideas for what skins based on this would be named. Never gonna happen of course, unless Blizzard decides to take Overwatch down a very interesting route.
> 
> Nackt = Sluttified Mercy costume, clean  
> Schlampe = Sluttified Mercy costume, bodywriting, cum, etc.


End file.
